dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryūjin
| birthday = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Planet Vegeta | occupation = Eternal Dragon | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Planet Vegeta | homeworld = Planet Vegeta | relatives = Taiko (creator) | education = | ultimate attack = | signature attack = Wish Granting | manga debut = N/A | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Ryūjin (龍神, Dragon God) is an immense brought forth by a summons on the Black-Star Dragon Balls on Planet Vegeta. He was created by Taiko with some assistance from the Saiyan Vegeta. Description Ryūjin is unlike any of the other Eternal Dragons that have been created thus far. While Shenron and Porunga are shown to be around the size of an average skyscraper, Ryūjin is easily around the size of an average mountain, with his head alone being the size of a skyscraper. Unlike either of the other dragons, Ryūjin has a red coloration to his scales and a pale pink underbelly. He has immense golden stag horns on his head and two "whisker"-like protrusions coming out of his lower jaw. He also has immense golden eyes which glow red when a wish is being granted. The differences he displays from the other eternal dragons could be explained by the use of Vegeta's energy to assist in his creation, whereas other dragons were born through pure Namekian energy. His personality is uniquely Saiyan. He is impatient when wishes are being made and urges users to make their wishes quickly. He has also threatened users with death, though it is unsure if he'd actually use his powers to do so. Rules for Wishes Ryūjin can be summoned by gathering all seven Black-Star Dragon Balls Like his Namekian counterpart, Ryūjin is capable of granting three wishes per summoning that do not exceed the power of his creator After the Dragon Balls are used, they then scatter across the planet and turn to stone for one year. If Taiko is killed, they will fade away.It is unknown if Ryūjin can be killed in the same manner that Shenron can, so it is an unsure notion to say that the Balls could also be rendered useless if he is killed. Restrictions & Variations # Ryūjin can grant wishes to anyone that summoms him # Like Shenron, he can revive numerous people in one wish # Unlike both of the other dragons, Ryūjin either cannot or will not grant a wish for immortality. This is likely due to his creator's prior knowledge of that particular wish being misused. # Ryūjin can change a person's species # Ryūjin cannot kill a person that exceed the power of Taiko. List of Wishes Granted Ryujin can grant you money he can grant you World domination he can change your species he can bring people back to life he can grant you eternal youth he can teleport you anywhere Trivia * The word ryūjin (龍神) is the name of the Japanese deity of the sea. Category:Eternal Dragons